


Reichenbach

by song_of_staying



Series: Drabbles (100 words) [10]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Detectives, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/song_of_staying/pseuds/song_of_staying
Summary: “It is inevitable destruction.  You stand in the way not merely of an individual, but of a mighty organisation, the full extent of which you, with all your cleverness, have been unable to realise.  You must stand clear, Mr. Holmes, or be trodden underfoot.” - Professor Moriarty inThe Final Problem.





	Reichenbach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [egelantier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/gifts).



The Duchess came alone. She had garnets in her hair and a dagger up her sleeve. Apart from that, she was dressed for a funeral.

Moriarty didn’t think about that, not until much later. He spent their duel, and their mountaintop waltz, in frenzied calculation: the cost of his betrayal to his masters, weighed against the cost of his betrayal to her. Weighed, and re-weighed, with no result. 

She spared him from having to decide. She saved his life too.

But when she smiled and she jumped and she ended it, he knew she wasn’t thinking of him at all.

**Author's Note:**

> ♥.


End file.
